Yes, I'm Anti-Social
by Phanzuru
Summary: Jaune Arc was never a fan of people. All he could ever ask for is his normal days of staying home and provide himself comfort. But one day, two of his sisters came into his room to discuss about school, something he truly hates. Jaune needs to understand that there are many others out there who finds themselves lonely with their own problems. (AU) Crossovers.
1. I'm going to School?

**(A/N)**

 **So I'm back and with another story might I add…..thank you everyone for your support for me, even though I haven't been posting for quite a while now. I have become better and more confident in myself and I'll try to continue my older stories on some days than others. It's good to be back and lets get into the story.**

Jaune Arc laid back onto his bed as he finished another dating sim game. This was the tenth game he had finished, and he still wasn't satisfied with what he had completed. It was late at night, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. This was easily fixed when the door to his room that was previously closed had been forced open.

And the cause of it, was no one other than his most overprotective sister, Jeanne D'arc, who was wearing a onesie that was similar to Jaune's. Her long blond hair was reaching down to her waist, and that onesie really didn't look like it fit her judging by the way it was tightly hugging her rather large breasts and curvy figure.

"Jeanne, what are you doing!? Have you ever heard of knocking!?" Jaune yelled at her. Jeanne seemed to be holding something in her hand, and showed a very determined look on her face. Jaune knew this was bad. For him at least. Whenever she showed that face to him or any of his sisters, they would know that she has something bad planned for them.

"You're going to school along with me and Jane." If Jaune had been drinking something, he would be spitting it out immediately at her.

"WHAT! Who said this!?"

"Our parents."

"Why do they want me to go to school!? I'm fine as I am right now!" Jaune wasn't a fan of socializing with people. They would always talk about the same thing constantly. "Have you seen that fight last night? Do you think he likes me?" These were some of the many things that he kept hearing from others when he was in middle school.

"Because they care about their shut-in son! And as your overprotective sister, I will not continue to accept the fact that you are not spending time with your loving sisters!" Jeanne knees fell to the floor and pretended to cry.

" _She just accepted the fact that she's overprotective of me. Then again, she is one of the main reasons why people wouldn't dare to talk to me."_ Jaune thought, as he continued to watch his sister cry on the floor.

"Anyway, because you're going to be attending my school along with Jane and me, get your things ready." Jeanne said while began to stand back up.

"Weren't you just crying on the floor? Are you sure you're okay?" Jaune asked her. To this, Jeanne's azure eyes had been with stars.

"Are you worried about your big sister!? Aw, Jaune, you don't need to be concerned with my health. I dedicated ed my entire life to taking care of you! You don't need to find another woman, all you need is your big sister to satisfy your every need~!" Jaune could see her face fluster from many things that she was thinking about that involved her little brother.

"Stop being a pervert. People would start to think you have some sort of brother fetish." Jaune's face had been covered with his hand as he started to shake his head in disappointment.

"Hey, some people have many types of fetishes! Don't you have a fetish!?"

"I'm not going to talk about my fetishes to my sister!"

"What's wrong with that!? You're a healthy male and I wouldn't be bothered by it!"

"BOTH OF YOU ARE SCREAMING WHEN IT'S FUCKING 4 IN THE MORNING, SO KNOCK IT OFF!" Jane, who also had long hair that was similar to Jeanne's that was in the color of white while wearing a huge black shirt that was quite oversized, had yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Jane, I'm trying to convince Jaune to join our school! You don't have to scream at me!" Jeanne was always easily angered by her sister's attitude. Especially when that anger was being directed at Jaune.

"It doesn't even matter, he's not going to have a choice in the matter anyway. Mom, Dad and our other sisters are going to be gone for quite a while. He's going to have to come with us." Jane crossed her arms under her chest when she said this.

"That's what I was trying to tell him! As his _older_ sister, along with being a member of the student council, I should be the one to inform him about anything!"

"What kind of privilege do you think you have? I'm also his _older_ sister, and I _should_ also be able to inform him with anything!"

Jaune didn't ignore that fact that she didn't include the fact of being "overprotective" to him, but it doesn't matter anymore. He was tired, and he wanted some sleep.

"So if I come and join your school, would you both leave my room?" Jaune asked them. Jeanne only seemed to nod her head,while Jane only averted her eyes away from him.

"Then out, both of you." Jaune demanded. As the sisters began to leave the room, Jeanne was in a giddy mood, saying something like " _Jaune's coming to our school!"_ It might've been a split second, but he was able to see the second oldest sister make a smile across her face before she closed the door.

Sighing, Jaune turned out his lights, and embraced himself with his covers. He's going to have to go to school in a week or so, so he should probably get some sleep to prepare himself in the morning.

 _School. School. School. School. Scho-wait a second._

As Jaune's eyes widened in realization, he had finally noticed at what he had agreed to, and let out a roar of a single word.

"FUCK!"

* * *

A week or two had easily gone by for Jaune. He would only spend his time just playing video games and watch anime. He didn't have that much to do while he had to wait for the internal purgatory called school.

"Remind me, what kind of school is this?" Jaune and Jeanne were standing in the middle of the hallway of the high school. From the outside, it looked very rich and relaxing to be around, but when you go inside….

"You damn bitch! I'll burn you into a crisp!" Jane was in a fight with another female who had pale skin and similar hair color as her. But that wasn't the point. The point, was that she was _literally_ fighting with that said female with-wait, was that a sword!? Like, a literal sword!?

"...I will not hold back. I will defeat you here and now!" The female spoke in a blatant voice, but Jaune knew that behind her voice, carried dark intentions. As Jane and the unknown female took a stance, they prepared themselves with the huge amounts of dark aura oozing out of their weapons.

They charged at each other with the intention of killing one another without a second's thought.

"The last sandwich will be mine!" They both yelled at each other. Watching the entire scene unfold, Jeanne only laughed nervously as she noticed Jaune's reaction.

It was full of confusion.

"Um, welcome to Beacon Academy Jaune. I hope you enjoy your-" Jeanne had been cut off from her introduction by Jaune.

"WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS!?" Jaune yelled.


	2. Meet Marie

Marguerite Breuil was a cursed woman.

She would always wake up to see a beautiful woman with long blond hair and bright emerald eyes. Marguerite, or rather what many others call her Marie, was a interesting woman. Sure she had the figure of any man's dreams, but that isn't what makes her interesting.

She has a huge and long scar that covers her entire neck.

If one were to see it, they would think that her head had been placed back on her shoulders from being decapitated from a guillotine. Marie wasn't afraid of them seeing the scar, she was afraid of someone touching her. You see, when she gets touched by someone, that person would experience bad luck for the rest of that day.

This was the reason why she didn't have the many friends. She couldn't socialize with others because of the rumors that were spreading about her giving a "disease" that would cause bad luck. As much as the rumors pain her, she would always have a smile on her face. If someone would even dare make fun of her, Oda Nobunaga, the school's biggest delinquent, would simply "talk" to them. A shame that they would end up in the hospital after "talking." Marie was going to have to speak to her when she isn't busy doing...delinquent things.

"Hm, I think I'm forgetting something." Marie tended to speak to herself when she was secluded. She begun to think for a short period of time until she looked at her clock.

"I'm going to be late to school!" Marie had quickly dressed in her school uniform and stopped at the front door.

In her hands was a white scarf. She felt a nostalgic feeling in her head, but chose to ignore it. This wasn't the time to be thinking about nostalgic things. Wrapping the scarf around her neck, she ran out of her house after closing and locking her dorm room.

* * *

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Marie was sprinting towards the castle-like school building, only to be knocked down by a tall man who was also running, but not towards the school. He was running away from the school.

"S-Sorry, are you hurt?" The man apologized and knelt down to lend out a hand for her to take. Marie looked up at the tall man to notice that he was wearing the male school uniform from her school. He also had blond hair like hers, and he also had blue eyes that represented the blue ocean.

"Hey, I asked if you're alright." Snapping out of her trance, Marie had took his hand and stood back up.

"I-I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Marie said to him, as she continued to hold his hand. The blond haired man could only sigh in relief.

"That's good to hear. It's my first day, and I wouldn't want a girl to be sent to the infirmary because of me."

"N-No, not at all! I'm used to this all the time..." She muttered the last part, but it was lucky enough for the blond haired man to have good hearing.

"You're used to this? Are you being bullied?" The blond haired man had catched on to what she had accidently muttered out loud. Noticing that he heard her, she flinched.

"Um, can you forget that I said anything? I kind of want to keep this hidden." Marie spoke lightly this time. Her eyes were saddened, and she looked very much troubled.

"...If that's what you want. It's not like it has anything to do with me to begin with. But if you have friends, you should talk to them about it. At least, that's something I would do."

"...I do, and...she's one of my closest friends. She might be a bit mean and cocky at most times to people, but I know she's good in the heart." Marie's lips had turned into a smile as she reminisced the memories she had spent with Oda.

"Seems like you have a very good friend. Oh, and by the way, this kind of came off of you when I ran into you." The blond haired man had handed her a white scarf that had been laid out on the floor.

"Oh, thank y-" Marie's entire face had been replaced with fear, as she stopped herself from talking.

Her scarf had fallen off of her neck when she fell, causing her neck to be exposed of the-

"D-Did you see!?" Marie had snatched the white scarf away from his hands and backed away from him as she covers her neck with the scarf.

"The scar? Yes I did see it." He saw it. He saw the scar that she wanted to hide away.

"Did I touch you!?" Marie yelled out. The blond haired man could only look at her with a questioned face.

"Well, you're still holding my hand." He blatantly said. Marie looked to her opposite hand that was still holding his hand. Quickly letting go, Marie backed away from him.

"I-I'm s-sorry! P-please, don't hate me for this!" The blond haired man was still confused as to what was going on, so he asked her another question.

"Is something the-" Before he could manage to finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud voice.

" **JAUNE ARC!"** He knew that voice very well. Jeanne was still chasing him after he ran out the doors from the fight that he had seen with Jane and that other pale girl.

"Crap, I gotta go!" Jaune began to run away the opposite direction so he could get away from the screaming voice. Marie watched the blonde haired man named Jaune run away from a member of the student council named Jeanne D'Arc. Not seeing them anymore, Marie hurried to her first class.

* * *

Minutes has passed ever since that event. Classes hasn't started yet because of their teacher that was coming behind schedule. This was the perfect time for Marie to think to herself as she waits for the teacher.

" _Oh no! I accidently touched him without knowing what I was doing! I'm such an idiot!"_ If anyone was watching Marie right now, they would notice that she was trying to stretch out her hair in aggravation.

" _Okay, before school's over, I'll just apologize to him a hundred times so he could understand that I'm truly sorry. Wait, I just thought of something. If I stay around him for all day, then maybe I could try to prevent some bad luck happening to him!"_ Marie's attention was at the front of the room now, because her teacher had finally arrived. It was rather a old man, but hey, a teacher was still a teacher.

"Listen up class, we have a new student that's going to be introduced today! I would appreciate it if you all will treat him with respect, as you do with your peers!" Marie wondered about who the knew student was going to be, so she focused her attention at the entrance of the room.

"Alright, you can come in now!" The teacher yelled to get the attention of the student who was outside the room. As the doors open, Marie's eyes widened in shock.

It was the same blond haired man that she had met outside!

Walking to the front of the room, the blonde haired man introduced himself to the entire class. "The name's Jaune Arc, it's nice to meet you all." Jaune's cold voice had frightened some of the students in the room, but Marie didn't bother to even be intimidated by his voice. She could only stare at him as her emerald eyes met with his ocean eyes.

 **(A/N)**

 **If anyone does not know who Marie is, she comes from an anime called Dies Irae.**


	3. Friends? I Don't Need Any!

First class wasn't that bad for Jaune. As much he didn't like socializing with other students, he would still be able to complete his assignments in his own pace. As much as first class went, it was the most quiet class he has ever been in. Students copy down notes, and they listen quietly hear what the teacher was saying. It was all perfect.

Until second period came by.

"Hey everybody! Listen to this freak's cries! Serves her right for thinking she can top us!" A man with what seems to be like orange burnt hair, was ferociously pulling back brown colored ears on top of a brown haired girl. Some even bothered to snicker at her misery, while some others glared at the man.

"S-Stop that! I never said anything about topping anyone! L-Let me go!" Jaune remembered her being called out to read out something about historic to the class, since it was a class that combined reading and history together. Velvet was her name. It's a sad shame for someone such as herself to be put into this kind of situation.

"Whatever, it's because of your kind that everyone feels so insecure in the school. Don't you remember? The Faunus went out on a full on attack in the city, and the very first place they attacked, was a school! They bombed the place, and no one was left alive! No wonder people don't like your kind inside school!" This guy's name was Cardin. In his first class, Jaune overheard many people talking about this guy with his methods of bullying other students. Based on this scene, he _really_ didn't like Faunus.

"Th-That was in the past! Not every faunus is the same!" Velvet felt her ears being pulled harder and harder.

"It might've been in the past but-" Cardin didn't get to finish his sentence, as a female had interrupted him.

"Cardin Winchester! How many times do I have to tell you to stop bullying Velvet!" Again, it was Jeanne who kept appearing out of nowhere when things started to get hectic. Wait, did she have this class with him? He didn't even notice her inside the classroom.

"Tch. Whatever, freak lover." Cardin had released the hold that he had on Velvet, and casually sat back down in his seat with his hands crossed. Having her ears being freed, Velvet rubbed her ears to try and soothe the pain.

"Are you okay Velvet?" Jeanne asked Velvet.

"Th-Thanks Jeanne. I'm fine actually." Velvet showed her a small smile to reassure her that she was alright, but Jeanne didn't seem to buy it.

"It's not alright! You need to fight back, or you'll just continue to keep getting bullied!"

"B-But, it's not that I don't know how to fight-" Velvet murmured.

"Have you ever considered taking any clubs? Anything like the Karate Club?" Jeanne ignored her last sentence, and continued to ask questions.

"N-No. I-I don't really like to hurt other people, so I ignored the chance that was given to me. I-I'm s-sorry.." Jeanne only smiled at her.

"It's alright. What you just said makes you more different than other Faunus. No matter how Faunus treated other people in the past, you're always going to be different. You're caring and compassionate, don't forget those traits. I know it might be scary to harm others, but you're going to need it when you're in trouble. I'll try to issue some papers about having you inside the Karate Club. Is that alright?" Anyone that was watching the entire scene, had to cover their eyes from the bright light that illuminated from her body.

"Such...Such purity!" A random male student yelled from behind.

"Is this the final form of Jeanne!? This power!" Another male student yelled out.

"She is the perfect figure of an older sister! She's so beautiful!" Jaune rolled his eyes at the words from the random female. 'The "perfect" figure of an older sister!? I think my corrupted mind needs to have a talk with you.' Jaune thought, while staring at the female.

"A-Actually, is it alright to join a different club?" She asked Jeanne.

"What kind of club do you have in mind?"

"Um, I would like to join the photography club!" She told her.

"Photography Club? Alright, I'll be sure to speak to them about it." Jeanne kept her smile at Velvet, and Jaune couldn't help but gag at the scene.

'Why does she always need to help someone out? She's just going to tire herself out if she keeps doing this. Whatever, it's not my problem.' Jaune always thought that her sister was weird. She would always come home tired from all the paperwork that she had to do since she was part of the student council. So all of the paperwork that she had, involved with other people?

"And speaking about problems, is there something that you need?" Jaune turned his head around to behind him, as he noticed a familiar girl watching him from behind.

"Um, I don't have the slightest clue as to what you're talking about." It was the girl that he had slammed into from earlier. What seemed to be funny to him, was that she had kept her scarf around her mouth, along with her neck.

"What do you mean you don't know? You know, I can't really hear you that well when you have that scarf covering your mouth." Jaune pointed out.

"You responded to what I said, so removing this scarf is not necessary." She said.

"Got me there. Look, I'm sorry for exposing your neck, so could you please just drop the scarf?"

"So everyone could laugh at me more? No thanks."

"Be that way then, you're just going to have many people not like you even more. You'll just end up being alone with no friends. You should try to find someone that doesn't have any friends, you'll be entitled to find someone who'll treat really good there. Strangers are just friends you haven't met." Jaune's cold response didn't seem to be understood by the strange girl. Jaune turned his head around to the front of the class, as he waits for the teacher that had left the room for a bit.

"..."

It had been like this for a while now, as she continued to stare at Jaune from behind. Conversations continued to brush past her ears, as she continued to stare at the back of his blonde hair.

"Hey." She finally said something.

"Hm?" Jaune responded.

"Why not be my first friend?" After hearing her words, Jaune turned his head so fast, he looked like he broke his neck in one full swing.

"What? Sorry, I'm not looking for a friendship. I prefer to be alone."

"But you said that I should find someone that doesn't have any friends. And you don't look like you have any friends, so I should try to be friends with you. Besides, didn't you say that strangers are just friends you haven't actually met?" This girl's bold tone was something Jaune shouldn't underestimate.

"My own words bite my ass twice as hard. Look, I don't really want to be friends with you or anyone in this school. You're nice and all, but I don't really want to friend with someone I don't know or care about." To a normal person, they would just casually call him a word where the sun don't shine, but to this girl, she didn't even care.

"So friends it is then." She said, as if she didn't hear a word that he said.

"I-what did you just say?"

"Nice to meet you Jaune, my name is Marie, I hope you can treat better than most people in this school." Marie was the name of the girl he just bumped into. And it was a name that would further burn into Jaune's thick skull.

"Oi, what kind of introduction is-" Jaune was continue on with his sentence, but the front door to the class had been opened, revealing the teacher that had left.

"I'm so sorry for the inconvenience everyone, I had some short matters that I had to attend to." The teacher was a small girl that sits down on a floating tome. As strange as it was was to Jaune, he ignored it as the others did as well.

"Hm, before I begin where I left off and since class is about to be over, I think our new transfer student, Jaune, needs to be shown around the school. Noire, and Marie, would you both be kind enough to show him around? I'll excuse any further work if you two do this." As the girl on the tome announced the two that's going to be showing Jaune around, he slammed his head on the table.

"Yes, Ms. Histoire, I won't let you down." A black twin tailed girl with blue ribbons holding them had bowed down, before leaving the room. Marie didn't say anything, as she kept a huge smile on her face as she left the room. Jaune could only watch the two of them exit ahead of him in annoyance.

"I'll bet my whole life savings that the girl with black twin tailed hair is a tsundere." Jaune said out loud.

"I know right!?" A girl with purple lilac hair announced to him, before he left the room.


	4. Marie, I Hate You!

It felt like hours for Jaune as he continued to walk around the school with Marie and Norie. They walked through and out so many rooms, that he forgot about what class he was in. Jaune was started to get sleepy while the tour continued. If he missed any classes, then he hoped that was going to be excused from the unnecessary and pointless work that was going to awaiting him.

"Jaune, you want to talk about something?" Marie asked him. Because Marie knew about the school, she didn't care about what Noire had to say about the upcoming rooms that they were about to visit. But who's to say that Jaune shouldn't listen to her either?

"Now why do you want to talk about 'something'?" Ever since the tour started, Marie had been annoying him to death with her consistent questions about him. No matter how many rude things he said to her to stop her from talking, she wouldn't stop. Instead, she continued to talk to him even more.

"Because I want to know more about you. We're friends aren't we?"

"If you want to talk about something, then how about we talk about you stop calling me your friend?" Marie pouted at his stubbornness. After pouting, she shortly smiled brightly at him, which was starting to freak him out a bit.

"Yes! Would you like to be best friends then? I hear that it's the second step to a better friendship!" Jaune slapped his forehead in aggravation.

"Friends don't become best friends without one's consent. Especially when they didn't have the interest of becoming friends in the beginning."

"Reject it as much as you want, but we're friends! How about we walk home after school?" ' _This girl is going to be the death of me. I hope that I don't have to deal with more people like her…'_ Jaune thought.

"You don't even know where I live, so why would we walk together?"

"Because I want to." Blunt and stubborn. While they both have this trait, they are both different. Anyone could tell that Jaune didn't want to make friends with anyone in the school, due to his bubble that he constantly leaves himself in. Due to Marie's loneliness and "problem", she doesn't have any friends. So the question in everyone's mind is:

Why can't these two just be friends?

It's because Jaune's more stubborn than Marie…

"Well, because I don't want to, no."

But does that mean that she's not stubborn...?

"Great, then I'll come see you after school then!" Again, Marie completely ignored his answer.

"Stop doing-"

"Would you two listen to me?!" Jaune didn't have the chance to say another word. Because of Noire's outrageous scream, the both of them stood still and faced Noire. They would almost look like soldiers if they had the helmets that completed the set.

"You didn't have to scream, you know. We're standing right in front of you." Jaune was the first to say something smart. Noire was visibly seen to have a tick mark at the side of her head.

"Well, I wouldn't have to scream if you two were listening to me! Seriously, were the both of you not even listening to a word I was saying ever since we started?!"

"Well…" Marie started, not finding the words that she needed.

"No." Jaune, who was blunt with his answer, crossed his this, Noire slapped her forehead in aggravation. "It's like I'm dealing with two Neptune's." She mumbled.

' _Who's Neptune?'_ Jaune and Marie thought simultaneously.

"Jaune Arc, that is your name, correct?" Noire asked him, finally calming down a bit.

"Yes. I'm pretty sure that you were there when the teacher asked you to tour me around the school."

"Shut up. Because you weren't listening to me this entire time, we're going to start all over from scratch." At this, Jaune's eyes widened.

"What?! Hold on, why the hell do I have to go through that again?!"

"What ever do you mean? Sure you were walking, but you weren't listening to what the classes and rooms were about. Do you even know what the room numbers are?" Jaune looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Are you serious right now? Why and how would I know that?! I can't even remember the room number of the class that we began in!"

"...You're even worse than Neptune."

"Who the hell is Neptune?!" If one could say that Jaune was pissed, then they would partially correct. Saying "pissed" wouldn't be the best way to describe him right now. The correct way to say how he's feeling would be annoyed.

"Whatever, let's just go back to our classes. I was hoping to see that you would be better than your white haired sister, but I guess I was wrong." She began to walk away from the two in disappointment.

"Oi, wait a minute! I don't even know my next class!" He yelled out.

"Then figure it out yourself since you don't want to listen to me!" With that, she was gone. Now, all that was left was Jaune and Marie out in the hall.

"Great, now how am I going to get to my next class now?" Jaune asked as he began to scratch his head in wonder. Marie, who was standing right next to him, smiled at him. Jaune did not like where this was going.

"Jaune, I can show you to your next class." Marie said to him.

"Whatever you're thinking about, it won't work. And it will NEVER work, do you hear me?" Marie didn't do anything but continued to smile at him. Jaune is already creeped out from that smile of hers. He didn't think about it before, but her green eyes… were they always that bright?

"Okay then, I'll see at your next class, Jaune!" Jaune watched Marie start to walk into the direction of her next class. What weirded Jaune out, was that she wasn't stubborn enough to annoy him now. Step by step, Marie continued to walk down the hallway.

"I'm telling you, whatever you think you're doing, it won't work do you hear me?!" He shouted, not getting a response from Marie. She only continued to walk towards the direction of her class.

"Besides, I can find my own way to my next class! I don't need anyone else's help!" Again, she continued to walk. At the end of the hallway, the only way left to go was left.

"It won't work Marie! I'm telling you, here and now!" As she turned left, she was gone.

"Good, she's gone now. All I need to do now is-" Before he could finish his sentence, he looked at the end of the hallway to see Marie standing there, smiling without a care in the world.

"...It won't work!"

* * *

"And here we are, Jaune!" Marie enthusiastically said. Right now, they were standing in front of a door that read: Art

"How did you know where my next class was?"

"We're in the same class, you know! And besides, I stole your roster while you wasn't looking!" Marie pulled out Jaune's roster from out of her pocket.

"You what!" Before he could snatch it away, Marie quickly shoved it into her pocket again.

"You're not getting back until you say that we're friends." Jaune rubbed his hands on his face, tired of Marie's crap.

"Why do I have to say that! Just give me back my roster!" He tried to reach into Marie's pocket, but Marie was quick enough to step out of the way so Jaune couldn't touch her. Oh, how wonderful this was to look at to some people.

"Just say it, Jaune. Just say "we're friends forever", and I'll give it back to you." She pulled it out again, starting to read it to herself for possibly her second time.

"That's even worse! Just give it back, dammit!" He reached out for it again, only for her to move out of the way again. This continued for a couple of minutes. As this continued, anyone who was watching the two play with one another, could visibly see that Jaune was starting to get tired.

"Jaune, are you going to say it now?" While Jaune was huffing and puffing, Marie hasn't even broken a sweat.

"F-Fine! W-We're friends!" Jaune didn't want to say it, but he had no other choice. If he didn't say it, then he was going to be stuck in the hallway trying to figure out the next class after this upcoming one.

"You didn't fully say it, but I guess that's fine. Here you go!" She gave him his roster back with a smile. While he was huffing and puffing, he looked at her with the most serious glare he had ever made in his entire life.

"I would kill you if we weren't-" Jaune stopped himself before he said the word that we starting to hate even more.

"What was that you were about to say, Jaune?"

"Shut up already!" The conversation ended with the two of them entering the art room without another word exchanged to each one of them.


	5. Big Bird!

"Demi-Humans, Jaune!" Maire was ecstatic to yell that out loud as she was only sitting next to Jaune as they ate lunch. A day had passed and Jaune is still dealing with Marie's persistence.

"Stop screaming, I'm sitting right next to you." Jaune munched on his sandwich that he was given from his sister, Jeanne D'Arc. At first, he was really persistent on buying his own food, but Jeanne, who was his older sister, forced him to take it by sneaking it in his bag when he wasn't looking. Got to love older siblings, right? Or maybe it was just his older sister that was just weird?

"I'm yelling because I'm showing you how excited I am to meet them!" Marie being Marie, she took the other half of his sandwich and started eating it.

"Wait, that's mine!" Jaune tried to snatch the sandwich away from her hands, only for his hand to almost touch her-

"You don't want to eat something that was already bitten, do you? Besides, we're friends so sharing is caring!" Jaune eventually gave up on trying to take his sandwich on continued to eat his half.

"More like "feeding the poor"." After saying that, Jaune felt a karate chop to his head. Wincing, he grabbed the top of his head.

"Ow! What in the hell was that for?!" He yelled at the pouting Marie.

"Don't say mean things like that! I… just forgot to pack my lunch, that's all!" Marie diverted her attention from Jaune's eyes as she said that.

"I said that as a joke. Since you're saying that we're friends, you're going to have to get used of jokes." Jaune immediately looked behind him so he didn't have to look at Marie. Psst, he's trying to hide an embarrassing blush on his face from the mistake he just said.

"You said it again! Aw, Jaune, I knew you cared!" Marie glomped on him as she was happy enough to hear him say 'friends'. I don't think she knows this, but her… 'assets' are being pushed against Jaune's arm, to his surprise and demise.

"Off! Right now!" As Jaune pushed her off of him, Marie looked at Jaune with a confused face. While his face did show a tint of redness, his face was a bit angry. With that shove, it was… a bit rough to Marie's surprise.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Marie wanted to touch his shoulder, but she decided not to. She was afraid that he would attack her if she got close to him again.

"Damnit, don't look at me as if you didn't do anything wrong! You were trying to use-" Jaune realized what he was saying to Marie. Calming down, he started to scratch the top of his head. "S-sorry, don't mind what I just said." Even with how annoying Marie was, he shouldn't… act like how he was when he was in middle school. Well, that's a story for another day. Sorry!

"Jaune… am I that annoying to you?" Marie stared at Jaune with her bangs covering her eyes. To Jaune, she looked like she was going to snap at him.

"Kinda, but don't worry, that's just part of your charm, right?"

"...Yeah. It's… a charm. Right…" Moving her bangs from her eyes, she smiled at him. But something about her smile didn't settle right in him. She smiled, yes, it displays that she's happy. But is that how she really feels, right? Jaune wouldn't know. He didn't know how women felt, and he didn't really care for other people. But one that is for sure:

Jaune was not a person who would simply ignore someone's cry for help…

He might hate people, but watching someone in pain, suffer, cry, beg, and even die, he could only feel sympathy for them. After all, he is human.

And Marie was a girl who suffered a lot when she didn't have Jaune by her side before…

"Tch, let's go see some 'Demi-Humans'." For Jaune's response for 'Demi-Humans', he didn't believe one word that she had said. Demi-Humans? Seriously? There is no way there are existences of half-humans and half-monsters in this school.

But then again, with everything that he's seen, why shouldn't he believe her…?

"Huh?" Maire was shocked enough to hear him so those words from out of his mouth.

"Where are those 'Demi-Humans' that you were talking about? Don't read me wrong, I actually want to know if these kinds of people exist or not. I'm especially not trying to do this to make you feel happier or anything like that." Jaune has become a tsundere in that sentence alone.

"You care, Jaune!" Marie glomped on him again. This time, Jaune didn't want to push her off of him. That was only going to make her even more sad than she was earlier. All Jaune had to do was endure it for now as it will eventually be done.

"O-oi, do you really need to do that?" Jaune tried not to look down at her… 'assets' as they stood out the most. What? Jaune's a guy, after all!

"Yup!" Jaune sighed loudly.

"Before we leave, let me finish the rest of my food. I didn't really have the chance to finish my sandwich because of a certain someone."

"Hm? Jaune."

"What is it now, Marie?"

"Where's your food?" Marie was staring at the box that his sister had given him that had the sandwich inside of it, but now, it wasn't there.

"What?! Did someone rob me of my sandwich! Who in the hell does-"

"Fwah!" A sudden noise had interrupted Jaune's rant.

"Huh?"

"'Fwah?'" Marie said the noise that she heard just to make sure that she heard it correctly. What in the world makes a 'Fwah!' noise?

"Fwah" Hearing it again, Jaune and Marie looked behind the bench they were sitting on, and they were greeted with the face of-

"What the hell!" Jaune instantly jumped from the bench and backed away from it. To his surprise, he was greeted with a green giant bird with a long neck that was just staring at them. With that 'Fwah!' noise, we can only guess that it was hungry.

"Aw, it's a Filolial!" Marie exclaimed as she petted the giant bird. With how calm she looks, we can guess that it was friendly?

"A Filo-what now?!" Jaune was still away from the bird, still worried about the fact that there was a giant bird right behind their bench.

"Filolial! They're like giant birds!" Marie continued to pet the bird as she turned to look at Jaune.

"Fwah!" The Filolial seemed to be happy...

"Yeah, I can see that! Why the hell is there a giant bird out here at school?!"

"Huh? Oh, if you didn't know, there is a garden that holds these types of creatures. They're harmless, by the way! Don't be scared, pet it!" Marie got up from off the bench, grabbed Jaune's hand, and brought it near the Filolial.

"What?! Why do I have to pet it?!" Jaune was nervous. That's it, he was nervous from a harmless species of bird.

"Just. Pet. It!" Maire insisted that he pet the bird. She must really like these bird, doesn't she?

"N-nice, bird…" Not wanting to linger his hand in front of the bird, Jaune slowly brought his hand to the top of the Filolial's head.

"Fwah?" The Filolial stared confusingly at Jaune's hand.

"I'm… trying to pet you, can't you see?" Jaune found it weird as he was talking to a bird that probably couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Fwah!" To Jaune's surprise, the Filolial had suddenly brought its head to meet Jaune's hand. With that, Jaune started to pet it. Maybe it could understand what he was saying. Not wanting to scare it, Jaune tried his best to softly rub back and forth as gently as possible.

Little did Jaune know that the Filolial was enjoying the warmth of Jaune's hand...

"Fwah~!" The Filolial had started to let itself succumb to Jaune's warm hand.

"Um, how long do I have to do this?" Jaune continued to pet it as he turned to look at Marie. She simply shrugged her shoulders as she didn't know what to do at this point.

"Well, since it's here, we should probably wait, didn't you say that there was a garden of these things?" As Jaune continued to pet the Filolial, he felt something softer than its usual fur that he had been touching earlier. It felt… round? And when did the Filolial get short enough that it was almost his height? Oh well, it didn't matter to Jaune. He just needed to continue petting it so he didn't anger it.

"Yes, that is correct." A female's voice was heard to his left from where the Filolial once stood.

"Oh, is that so? Then how did the-wait, who are you?!" Looking at the female the voice belonged to, he noticed that it was a little girl that now stands where the Filolial once stood. Did… did the Filolial turn into a Loli?

"Fwah!" To the little girl's left, the Filolail that he was petting earlier was now bowing its head before the girl. What was going on?

"I am Fitoria. I am in charge of the Filolial Garden. And you are?" She had short silver hair with tints of light blue, with cowlicks standing out on her head. Even while she wore the female uniform for the school, why would a child her age-wait, we know what this means.

"Fitoria! It's so nice to meet you again!" Marie instantly hugged her from the side as she was happy to see her.

"Hello again, Marie. It seems that you have a new friend here. Do you mind telling me his name?" She held a stoic face. It was hard enough to know if she likes Marie's company or not.

"His name's Jaune! He's a little weird, but you'll get used to him!"

"Weird?! Who are you calling-"

"So you are the new student…" Before speaking, Fitoria took a long time analyzing Jaune's figure. "...Strange, you have a weird smell, Jaune." Before Jaune knew it, Fitoria was already behind him… and very close to him. She had been sniffing him…?

"What the-"

"You have the scent of someone that attracts trouble." Jaune was automatically freaked out by how weird she sounded. Why was she even sniffing him, to begin with?! "Earlier, I saw that you were able to touch Marie with no complication. What are you, Jaune Arc?"

"Um…" How should Jaune even answer that question? Fitoria's curiosity to Jaune's eyes was very nerve-wracking.

"A-anyway, Fitoria, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy with-"

"I was, Marie. I am unable to do that if there are no Filoial in the garden." She says this without taking her gaze off of Jaune's face. This could eventually end up like a staring contest.

"The Filolials escaped?! How did that happen?!" Marie looked devastated enough to even show concern for the Filolial. How much love does she have for the Filolail?

"I do not know. I left the garden for a few minutes to get food for the Filolial, but when I returned, they were gone. The gate to the Filolial was already open when I returned." Finally breaking her gaze from Jaune, she explained the situation to Marie.

"We have to go find them, then!" Jaune still didn't understand why Marie was so infatuated with those birds.

"Um… how much of a problem are they?" Jaune asked, grabbing the attention of the two.

"They are harmless, they will not harm humans for no reason. However, finding them inside the classrooms would be a problem. They also have a huge appetite as well." 'The Humans', huh? This was a Demi-Human, and Jaune couldn't even tell what makes her different than humans based on her appearance.

"Let's go find them, Fitoria! I'll help!" Marie was in front of Fitoria as she grabbed her tiny hands in her own. It's either they are friends, or Fitoria just talks to her because she's annoying at times. Either way, they met at some point in time.

"That is not needed, Marie. I will return to the garden and summon them back to me. I am their queen, after all."

"'Queen?' You're the queen of these birds?" Jaune was amazed to even hear of a queen of these birds. Most species don't have queens, so, is that like a Demi-Human thing?

"Yes, I am Fitoria, the Queen of the Filolials." She introduced herself again, this time, she gave a small bow.

"If you can do that, then why did you come here then, Fitoria?" Marie asked her. Fitoria took a while before answering.

"Marie, would you like to come to the garden with me?" Keeping the same stoic face, she turned to ask her this, ignoring what Marie asked first.

"Sure! Can I feed them, too?!" Fitoria only nodded as she started to walk away from both of them. Being excited, Marie started to go after her.

"Yeah, y'all two have fun. I'll just… be somewhere other than here." Before Jaune could even take a step, Jaune didn't feel the ground anymore. Instead, he was floating with some electricity circling around him.

"What the-"

"You will be coming along as well. I need to make sure that you're worth keeping an eye over." Looking at Fitoria, Jaune could easily tell that she was the one that put this… 'thing' around him. As he was being pulled towards them, Jaune could only sigh as he couldn't do anything to get out of this situation.

"Plus… I want more head pats…" Trouble was the word that could describe Jaune right now...

 **(A/N)**

 **It's been a while since I updated this, so here you all go.**

 **Why did I bring in Fitoria and possibly more? Well, it's just because I want to...**


	6. March

It was still around the time where classes had begun again. While Noire, who was already in class waiting for the new student to arrive. While she held no concern for him, she had to at least make sure that he makes it to the classes he was supposed to attend.

She was angry that he still hasn't shown up for the first 10 minutes of class…

She was never the one to care about trouble makers, but since Jaune Arc is the younger brother of Jeanne Arc, it was her responsibility to make sure that she doesn't end up being a delinquent. Hopefully, Noire will get the chance from stopping him from becoming something that's similar to Jane Arc.

Noire values the importance of needing, not wanting. Since she _needs_ the education, she was going to value the lesson over other matters. You see, Noire… doesn't have friends. She… sees that friends weren't needed as they would probably hold her down. Because she's not familiar with having friends, she doesn't seem to consider the feelings that others hold.

All that matters is the consistency of work…

However, Noire was never the one to start to hate someone for no reason. People would come and go as they greeted her and she would just continue walking. However, there were some people that Noire immediately disliked:

Students who turned out to be delinquents…

Perverts from that weird fanclub that went on and on about her and her… body. Just the thought of that was enough to freak Noire out…

And more than enough… the person that she truly hates the most…

Is-

"I'm the queen of the Filolial! Mwahahaha!" Noire slammed her head on her desk as she heard the person who had the most annoying voice in the world…

Neptune… who was screaming and laughing at the top of her lungs outside which had grabbed everyone in the class attention...

Now, Noire didn't hate her when she first met her; she only found her to be a pure hyperactive high schooler who only cared about living her life as she was still young. For that, Noire had no problems with her…

Until, she kept annoying her almost everyday. Yes, Neptune did seem like the one to care about her youth, but behind that reasoning, lies a demon in the inside. You see, Neptune liked to speak about things bluntly. She _will_ speak her mind for things that she notices…

And that includes the fact that Noire had no friends…

Noire pinched the bridge of her nose, already annoyed that she was already starting her antics at the start of class. She always said that she and Noire were friends, but Noire never thought the same as her. Being friends with… Neptune? No, it was destiny for Noire to hate Neptune. No matter what world or universe they were in, she was always going to hate Neptune.

But then, why was it that she always found herself wanting to clean up her antics…?

"Excuse me, Ms. Kei?" Noire raised her left hand as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her right.

"You may go, Noire…" Ms. Kei already knew what Noire had to do. She trusted Noire than most students to handle Neptune. And for that, she sent Noire off without even taking her eyes off her board.

"Thank you…" Noire sat up from her seat, and walked out of the classroom. As she walked with her bag on her shoulder, she was calm enough to easily handle Neptune with her crazy antics. She had done this for a long time that is.

But then, Noire had dropped her bag onto the floor and went into a full sprint, not caring if someone was able to see under her skirt as she ran…

"NEPTUNE!" And with that, she made it her journey to stop the demoness Neptune…

* * *

"I'm the queen of the Filolial! Mwahahaha!" When Jaune heard her voice, he was easily annoyed. While yes, she seemed to be annoying because of her voice, but that wasn't the main reason why Jaune was annoyed.

She was riding on a purple Filolial with an army of them behind her as she rides past the nearest classroom window…

As Jaune, Fitoria and Marie watches her lead the Filolial, Jaune could only watch with a tick mark displayed on his head. You can easily say that was really annoyed right now.

"That's great, not only do we have to stop the Filolial from acting crazy, we have to deal with the girl that's leading them! Now how are we going to make sure that every single one of them return back to the garden?!" The army of Filolial continued to follow Neptune as Jaune continued to yell.

"That's… Neptune. In her classes, she's really good at making pranks. Most people don't really like her because of that." Marie's explanation of Neptune only seemed to get him a bit more annoyed.

"So she targets people for her pranks?!" Jaune was concerned that Neptune might want to prank him, which will only make his day get worse. First, this already seemed like she was pranking them with this whole 'queen of the Filolial' crap.

"..." Fitoria was quiet as she stared at the Filolial that was following after Neptune. However, the expression on her face was nothing like the usual bland look that she had; it was replaced with an annoyed look…

"Don't worry, she doesn't want to hurt anyone in her pranks. While she doesn't have the intention of hurting others, students still seem to hate her."

"And what about you? Have you ever gotten pranked by her?" Jaune was a bit curious, but not really.

"Once, but I laughed at it too. Even if it was supposed to make a fool out of me, when I saw that everyone was laughing, I wanted to laugh as well." Jaune raised his eyebrow as he didn't understand what she meant by that.

"You… were getting made fun of, and you decided to laugh because others were laughing at you?" Jaune asked, now curious as to why she would even do that.

"Well… since people started to… notice me, I couldn't help but feel happy. It's not everyday that I see that many gazes at me. Because of that… I felt like a normal school girl…" Marie smiled sadly, remembering her past well. While she knew that people were laughing because she was being made fun of, she didn't care. She only hoped to be treated as a normal school girl that she didn't understand how serious being made fun of actually was.

"Idiot." That was the only word that Jaune had said that described her. And because of that, she stared at him with widened eyes.

"I-idiot? W-why am I an idiot?"

"Hm? Fitoria, what's wrong?" Jaune didn't respond to her question as he noticed the face that Fitoria was making. Since it was almost comparable to the face that he makes when he's annoyed by other people's existence, he _had_ to know what was bothering her.

"...If you two are finished, we have a problem that needs to be fixed." Fitoria still held her calm voice, but the expression that she displayed was nothing close to how her voice sounded.

"Yeah, sorry, I forgot all about them. Alright, let's hurry up and get these Filolial back into the garden." Jaune scratched the back of his head as he remembered the reason why they were there.

"No… that is no longer the problem…" Fitoria raised her clenched fist, showing Jaune and Marie the tick mark that was on her hand. Not only that, but aura that was coming from out of her body was truly frightening.

"I-it's not? T-then what is it?" Marie could easily say that she was afraid. Out of all the times that she talked to Fitoria, she never saw her angry before. This was going to be a first for Jaune _and_ Marie…

"...I will never accept her existence as the queen of Filolial. There is only one queen here, and that is me.." Jaune and Marie sweatdropped as they watched her become even more furious. The amount of energy that was leaking out of her was going to choke the both of them…

"Oh, i-is that why you're angry?" Asking that, Jaune automatically saw his life flash before his eyes as Fitoria directed her glare at him.

"..." She said nothing. The glare had spoken almost a thousand words to him…

"Queen Fitoria, what is it that you want us to do?" Jaune threw away his pride and started to bow so he could live to see another day. Marie followed as well.

"...We'll follow her. After we take away that fake title from her, we'll take the Filolial back to the garden. It doesn't matter if it takes the entire day, we're going to stop her."

"B-but, your majesty, what about classes?" Marie asked, shivering from the fear that remains in her body as Fitoria's presence was overwhelming her.

"Class? What are those, Marie?" When she looked down to Marie, the color in her eyes were drained.

"I-I'm sorry! P-please forgive me, y-your majesty!"

"...Let's go, we have an idiot to stop." With that, Fitoria started to run towards a Filolial who was following after Neptune, and hopped onto one of them.

"Marie…"

"Jaune…?" They stared at each other, before running towards the army of Filolial…

For whatever reason, they ended up on the same Filolial…

"Jaune, we have to faster!" Marie, who wrapped her arms around Jaune waist, pestered him to go faster.

"Y-you think I can control this thing? G-get off of me! D-don't hold me like that!" Jaune had no idea what he was into when he hopped onto the Filolial. To be fair, Marie wouldn't know either. It only felt like they were gathering up some lost and uncontrollable sheep.

"What?! Why?! I'm not trying to fall off and get run over by the Filolial!" To that, Marie held him tighter. Jaune's stuttering and rudeness was only making her want to hold onto him more since she was afraid that he would kick her off the Filolial.

"R-Round!" Jaune felt two soft orbs on his back. Well, since Jaune wasn't as you would say 'used to womanly contact', he had no idea what to do in this situation right now.

All he could do is pray that this day would be over fast...


	7. Damn This World!

**(A/N)**

 **Going to start to come back to this because I wanted to write cuteness and things about this aggressive Jaune. Not only that, but I think I'll be adding I think one or two more characters from Rising of The Shield Hero. Or maybe more? That might change when time passes, but oh well. We know crossovers of RWBY, Fate Grand Order, Dies Irae, and lastly, Rising of The Shield Hero. Now… is anyone a fan of genderbenders?**

"Mwahahaha!" Neptune continued to ride the Filolial that was leading the pack of freed Filolials. Little did she know, that there was at least four people after her. Noire, Marie, Jaune, and Fitoria.

"Damn it! Why and how the hell did she manage to free these damn birds!" Jaune tried his hardest to not care about the soft feeling that he had on his back as Marie was holding on tight to him, but it was hard to do so. Marie was... 'big' if it's Jaune's terms.

"Does it matter?! All we have to do is stop her!" Marie exclaimed as she noticed that they were heading towards the school's sporting area. Tennis, Basketball, the school possibly has everything everyone wants!

"Do you see me coming up with any plans to do so?! She's all the way up there and we're back here!" Marie noticed that Fitoria was starting to jump on Filolial to Filolial as she was slowly catching up with Neptune.

"Maybe so… but we're just going to have to catch up, don't we?" Looking back at her, he was curious as to what kind of plan she just plotted. He curiousness had quickly turned to fear as he felt Marie grab his collar.

"Sorry, Jaune! And sorry beautiful Filolials!" After standing up on the Filolial she was sitting on, she jumped to the next Filolial… with Jaune dangling right behind her as her grip on his collar was really strong!

"What the hell, woman! Are you trying to kill me?! Nevermind that, how the hell do you have this much strength?!" After hitting his rear on the Filolial, he looked up at her with a crazed expression. Looking down at him, she only smiled while sticking her tongue out.

"What, I said I was sorry! Nevermind me, we have to catch up with Fitoria and Neptune!" They weren't too far away from them, but Fitoria was slowly approaching Neptune.

' _If I don't move faster, then who knows what Fitoria might do to Neptune!'_ "Sorry, Jaune, but it's going to be a bumpy ride for you!"

"What?! You mean you're going to-waittttttttt!" As Marie jumped again and again to Filolial to Filolial, they were slowly approaching Neptune and Fitoria. Jaune could only feel pain as he has to deal with hitting his rear against multiple Filolials…

"We're almost there, Jaune! Just hold on a little-"

"Yeah, you said that over 30 Filolials ago! I can't even feel my rear anymore thanks to you!" As they jumped onto a nearby Filolial again, Marie noticed that they 4 Filolials away from Fitoria and Neptune.

"You dare take my Filolials from MY garden?!" Hearing Fitoria yell out to Neptune, it was kind of hard to see if Fitoria was upset or not. Marie couldn't remember a time where she had seen Fitoria upset. She hasn't been at any other place that much other than the Filolial's garden. Marie expected her to at least show some emotion since her Filolials were taken away from her.

"A challenger for the throne?! Hahahahaha! I accept the challenge!" Hearing her, Neptune turned around to see Fitoria close behind her riding on a pink Filolial.

"Neptune, please stop this! Let's put the Filolials back where they came from and go to class!"

"And miss out on the fun! Now way, big missy!" Laughing more, Neptune and the Filolial she was riding on began to go faster. Compared to the other Filolials, this Filolial was white and a bit more fatter.

' _What's so different about that Filolial? And… what did she mean by 'big missy'?'_ Marie tried to persuade her to stop, but since it's Neptune, it didn't look like she was going to stop any time soon.

"I swear, little girl, if you DO NOT stop this stupid crap, then I'm going to make sure your friends miss you!" Jaune was already having enough of being dragged all around school, so his anger was starting to show. Of course, he wouldn't kill anyone, he's just ticked off.

"Who needs friends when you're the queen of Filolials! I CANNOT be stopped!"

"...Tch!" A sudden noise had came from Fitoraia as she began to stand on the Filolial she was riding.

' _Was that… Fitoria clicking her tongue?'_ It was faint, but Marie swore that she heard Fitoria clicking her tongue. Was she starting to become angry? More importantly, was she going to do something that can make Neptune stop this?

"You annoying piece of-!" Suddenly, Fitoria jumped to the left and away from the Filolials, and was covered in smoke. What was surprising, was the amount of smoke that covered her body. It went as far as a sky-oh wait…

' _H-huge!'_ That was all everyone could think of as they noticed that Fitoria had basically became a giant Filolial! Not only that, but she was bigger than the entire school! Upon transforming, every Filolial had stopped their movements to look up at Fitoria.

"Okay, what the hell… is going on! She just transformed into a giant big bird!" Jaune was amazed by the size of Fitoria. Sure, he expected to see some weird stuff in the school after his first day of school, but he did not expect little girls to turn into giant creatures!

"Cease your actions. I am Fitoria, the TRUE queen of Filolials!" As her voice was as heavy as she was, everyone started to sweatdrop.

' _She… couldn't be angry, right? Fitoria was a calm and reserved person. She couldn't be-okay, she might be angry.'_ Marie thought as she jumped off of the Filolial she was riding.

"Okay, I can't tell if I'm hurt or not..." Upon jumping off, Jaune hit the floor on his rear. He couldn't tell if it was broken or not because he couldn't feel it anymore. The floor should be the last time he'll be hitting his rear…

"Sorry, Jaune. We had to catch up and-"

"Bull shit! If she could've done that sooner, then why did it take THIS long for her to do something?!" He would be glaring at her, but since Fitoria's Filolial form is huge, he was afraid of angering her and that would cause her to step on him.

"Aw~! I wanted to play some more!" Hearing a childish voice, everyone turned to the fatter-looking Filolial, who just spoke…?!

"Okay, did that bird just-you know what? Why am I asking anymore?" Giving up on being surprised, Jaune could only pinch the bridge of his nose as it showed his suppressed anger.

"Filo, how many times must I tell you to stay inside the garden?" Using a more calming voice, Fitoria began to talk to the big white bird that was named Filo. Suddenly, just like Fitoria, Filo's Filolial appearance had been covered in smoke, revealing a little girl wearing the school's female uniform with wings behind her back.

"But I don't want to stay in the garden! I was to go out like normal people!" Filo's foot stomped onto the ground as she was visibly upset at her.

"That is not possible. People will only see us as their property. We cannot enable ourselves to risk going out to the world that will only see us as animals."

' _You mean they can't go outside the premise of the school? Well, if I'd seen one of these Filolials outside the school, then it might just be odd. I guess Fitoria didn't want her kind to be treated as enslaved animals…'_ Marie could only think of the sad possibilities that might come of the Filolials if they managed to leave the school's premise. They would only be treated as animals…

"But I've grown! I can take care of myself, already! You don't need to-"

"Filo, the decision is final. You are the only one as of now that can maintain a human appearance. If something were to happen to you… then it will be on me. It's my responsibility to make sure that you, and the other Filolial are safe. Come, let's go back to the garden. We will discuss your punishment for causing trouble to the school there. And as for you…" Taking a look down at Neptune, Fitoria could only see that Neptune was laughing nervously because of her size.

"Because you put risk upon my Filolials, I wonder what kind of-"

"Neptune, there you are!" Fitoria was cut off by a woman with white hair flying down towards them. Jaune would question why and the white haired girl was able to fly, but he decided not to. Because there was so much strange things going on in this world, he could only sigh in defeat.

"Nowa?! Please, you gotta save me! I'm too young to die!" Neptune instantly latched onto Noire as she was afraid for her life because of Fitoria's fearing glare.

"What? Nevermind that, I'm sorry, Fitoria that you had to deal with Neptune. I will be making sure that she gets a VALUABLE lesson for what she did. I'm sure Histoire and the other teachers won't have any problems, right, Neptune." What seems to be a smile, Noire looked at her as if she knew what was going to happen to her.

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm sorry that I played with the Filolials! Just don't eat me!" Neptune quickly apologized as she didn't want Fitoria to hold a grudge against her.

"Um… can anyone explain to me what's going on here?" As a new feminine voice came in, everyone turned to the source of the voice. Who it was, was a brown haired girl with raccoon-like ears and bushy tail standing there with her bag close to her chest.

"Raphtalia… you're late again. This is the second time this week. Is there something wrong at home, Raphtalia?" Noire instantly knew who this person was as she held a calm voice when speaking to her.

"No! It's just… I slept in again. Sorry, it won't happen again!" Raphtalia seemed to bit uneasy when speaking to her.

"...All right. Since you're late, I'll talk to the teachers to see if they could get some make-up work for you. You may proceed." Raphtalia started to run towards the school's front doors without hesitating.

"Right away! I'll be leaving-woah!" Tripping on a rock, she fell in front of Jaune. From the looks of it, she's clumsy.

' _Isn't it a bit too hot to wear a long-sleeved shirt? Whatever then; whatever floats her boat…'_ "Hey, you all right?" Kneeling down, he lent his hand for her to take. Jaune found it odd to be wearing a long-sleeved shirt at that kind of time, but he chose to think none of it anymore. Since everyone is born differently, he shouldn't ask about it.

"Huh? Oh, t-thank you." Taking his hand, Jaune began to pull her up to him. As he was pulling her up, her long-sleeved shirt started to roll down a bit revealing-

' _What the hell? Are those… bandages?'_ As Jaune noticed bandages that were wrapped around her arm. When Jaune noticed them, he could only be shocked. As she was now standing up, all Jaune could see from her is her bangs covering her face.

"...Did you see?" She whispered, wanting to know if he had seen the bandages that she wanted to hide beneath her long-sleeved shirt.

"I...yeah, I did…" Jaune didn't want to lie because that would only make him feel worse for some reason. Whatever the reason was for her to have those bandages on, Jaune was a bit troubled if he wanted to know or not. It's not everyday he would see someone having bandages on their body…

"...Meet me on the rooftop at the end of school and don't tell anyone!" She still whispered, but he was still able to hear her. But after saying that, she ran off after picking up her bag.

"Jaune… that was Demi-Human! Can you believe it?! Did you see how fluffy her tail and ears were?!" After realizing that Raphtalia was a Demi-Human, Marie jumped in front of Jaune to see if he noticed Raphtalia's features or not.

"..." Jaune could only stare at the direction Raphtalia had went without answering her.

"Jaune? Are you all right? You didn't hurt your butt TOO hard, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, everything's fine. And DON'T talk about my butt as if you had no part of it!" Snapping out of his trance, he was able to understand what Marie had said and yelled at her. Marie could only laugh nervously.

"If this is over, then we should be on our way. Jaune and Marie…" Hearing Fitoria's loud voice over them, they stared up at her. "I'm sorry for causing this much trouble to you two. Noire, if anything, please do not blame them for their absence. While they didn't do that much to stop Neptune, they still tried to help. If you want to blame someone, then please blame me." Noire could only sigh as a response.

"All right, I'll let them off the hook, for now. Since you three managed to stop Neptune, then I won't ask any punishments to come to you three. Now then, Neptune! Let's go; we have A LOT of work to do!" Grabbing Neptune's arm, she began to pull it towards the school's entrance.

"Aw, I have to do work again?! Booo!" Neptune could only complain as she was being dragged by Noire towards the school.

"Great, at least that's over and done with. We should probably head back to our classes, now. C'mon, Marie…"

"Did you say "we" Jaune?! I'm pretty sure I heard that coming from your mouth!" As Marie began to tease Jaune, he could only cross his arms.

"Yeah, yeah, be quiet already."

"Wait a second, you two!" As Fitoria's appearance had reverted back to her human appearance, she walked towards Marie and Jaune with a bland look. As crazy as it was, Jaune and Marie wasn't going to be used to her transformation any time soon.

"Yes, Marie? Do you need something?" Marie asked before she left with Jaune to go to class.

"My… Filolials might be hard to control, but I can understand how they're feeling. They're lonely and they don't have that much people to play with. Could you two… be sure to visit a bit more often?" As Fitoria was a bit shy on asking them that, Marie could only smile at her.

"Of course! Me and Jaune will-"

"Nope." Turning to Jaune, Marie looked at him with a disappointed face.

"Seriously, Jaune? C'mon and let yourself go already! We can play with the Filolials all we want!"

"It doesn't matter, I don't have time to play with them…" Marie put her hands on her hips as she leaned forward towards him.

"Oh really? And what sorts of things do you do on your free time? Surely, you don't have work to complete because you manage to do them during breaks in classes, right?" Jaune could only flinch as he had been found out.

"W-well…" Looking at the Filolials, they all had a sad look on their face as they looked at him. Not only them, but Filo was looking at him sadly as well. For whatever reason, in the short amount of time they spent jumping on Filolial to Filolial, they seemed to like his company. "...All fine! Just don't think I'll be doing this too often, y'all hear!"

"Yay! We get to have company!" As Filo began to jump for joy, she started to hop around Marie, who found her cute and adorable.

"Thank you, Jaune… this means a lot to me. Let's go, everyone." After thanking Jaune, Fitoria led the pack of Filolial back towards the garden where they once came from. It was going to take a long time to get them all back into that garden…

"By-bye! I can't wait to see you two at the garden!" As Filo began to wave her goodbye at Marie and Jaune, Marie was only one who waved back. Noticing, she forced Jaune's hand up and forced him to wave goodbye.

* * *

' _Seriously, how weird will my time in school get? Weird, strange, and annoying people were going to be a pain. However… that girl… Raphtalia, was it? I have a feeling that something about her is going to be the cause of a change in this school…'_ Jaune could only think about Raphtalia as he walked with Marie towards the school's entrance.

And it was the end of school, where Jaune had to wait on the rooftop where Raphtalia told him to go. ' _I'm here, so where is she? It was hard to get rid of Marie because she was persistent in asking me to walk with her home, but I told her off saying that I was just going to wait for my sisters today. Of course she pouted, but eventually left. Seriously, what's wrong with her?'_ Hearing the door to the rooftop open, Jaune looked back to it as he was originally staring out into the city.

"S-sorry it took so long!" As Raphtalia's figure came out of the door, Jaune pulled his full attention towards her. This was because this was a serious matter that he had found out about her…

"All right, what's going here? What are you hiding under those bandages? And plus, am I the only one who knows of this?" Jaune's questions began to make Raphtalia feel uncomfortable.

"I-It's none of your business why I wear them! I-I mean... I can't say it. It's… personal. As to why no one knows about them… is because I don't have any friends…" Raphtalia's mood began to drop as she answered him.

' _She doesn't want to tell me, huh? Oh well, it's her business, not mine…'_ "Why don't you have any friends? Are you too shy to talk to people?" It shouldn't be his problem as he would say, but it looked like Jaune was only lying to himself.

"You mean… you don't know? There's... not that many people around here who likes Demi-Humans. Long ago, there was this huge conflict between Humans and Demi-Humans. Long story short… Humans don't seem to be as forgiving as they seem to be…" Clutching her hand, she seemed to be a bit annoyed.

"And…? That still doesn't explain why you don't have any friends. Aren't there other Demi-Humans in this school? And why are you even talking to me… a Human?" Jaune's question made sense. If Humans hated Demi-Humans, then why didn't she think about friending other fellow Demi-Humans?

"Just because we might look the same, it doesn't mean that there will be people willing to make friends with someone. There are also those who have high standards as much as Humans. But… as for the reason I'm talking to you… it's because I have a request." Raising an eyebrow, he crossed his arms.

"Sorry, but I'm not up for requests. You're going to have to find someone else who can-"

"But I did find someone! And that someone is you! I-I'm sorry… but can you… be my friend?" Hearing that word again, he could only close his eyes.

"Friend, you say? And for what reason?"

"Because… I just wanted to ask you! Compared to other Humans, you didn't look at me as if I was disgusting! Please… can you-"

"Sorry, I don't want to. Ask someone else…" Saying that had managed to quiet her.

"You… don't want to?" As her voice cracked a bit, she sounded as if a part of her had been lost.

"...Sorry, but my answer won't-hey!" As Jaune opened his eyes again, he was greeted with the falling form of Raphtalia. Catching her, she seemed to be a bit dizzy. Whatever she's been doing, it must've tired her to the extent where she would pass out in any minute!

"Hey, what's wrong with you?! Are you okay?!" As Jaune had her resting in his hand, she smiled sadly.

"So… this is how it feels to be held by someone? I've… been missing out, huh?" As she wanted to say that as a joke, Jaune didn't want to have any of it. She was on the verge of passing out for damn sake! Touching her vitals, she seemed to be a bit weak! Was she… going to die?!

"Hold on, I'm going to get you some help! Just don't close your eyes, do you hear me?!" As Jaune picked her up bridal-style, he opened the door and rushed downstairs with Raphtalia in his arms.

' _If I'm quick to get her to the nurse's room, then they could possibly save her! The people here have some type of weird magical abilities, so healing shouldn't be last of things to worry about!'_

"He'll… hurt Rifana and Keel if I… tell anyone…. Rifana… Keel… please be okay…" Not trying to waste a second on who 'he' was, he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"We're almost there, so hang on! Don't you dare die on me, you hear me?! Everything's going to be all right, you hear me?!" With the remaining ounce of strength she had in within herself, she nodded.

Jaune could only hope that he wasn't going to be too late...


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

 **Well... I'm back... sort of. If anyone knows about my other Fanfiction, please understand that I'm sorry for not updating for a while. The reason why I haven't been updating stories... is because I haven't gotten the drive to do so. You see, other than this Fanfiction and another one, these are entirely original stories. Some of the others aren't, and it's like... how should I say this? It's like... because I'm not creating something unique, I can't seem to write. And so, I'm going to try to continue to update this story to get some... uniqueness into my head. And another thing, I've been constantly wanting to draw for ages, so I've been busy practicing how to draw and so on. If I do end up not updating for a long while, please forgive me. Have fun reading...**

"...Home." I opened the door to my house, tired than I had ever been. The lights in the living room were turned on, so I could already guess that Jane was there. While the walk home had been annoying, learning for how long I've been in that school was more annoying.

"Huh, I thought you were already in your room. It's a surprise to see you coming home at this time, Jaune. What's the reason?" I stared at her, noticing that she was busy looking at her phone while wearing the casual black nightwear that she always wears before sleeping.

"I had a bit of trouble before leaving the school…" Hearing that, Jane moved her phone away from her face.

"Trouble? Do I have to beat someone down 'again'?" I sighed when she spoke so casually like that. For all means, I would love to have Jane handle my "problems" for me, but I think it would be unnecessary for the… predicament I'm in right now

"You don't have to worry about it, Jane, they aren't like those assholes from middle school. They are totally harmless." As she was laying down on her back on the chair, she finally decided to sit up straight. Wait, what's with that bandage that's on her face?

"'Harmless' was what you said a long time ago, Jaune. And before you knew it, your mistake ended up forming the Jaune that I see now. So… mind explaining what your problem is?"

"...And if I decide to go to my room and ignore you, would you get mad?"

"Depends. It's either you talk to me, or I tell Jeanne that you're having trouble expressing your problems to your sister. And I think we both don't want to have a scolding from her of all people…" We both groaned, thinking back to how "worried" Jeanne can be if I'm too distant from the family…

"...How can you tell someone that you want nothing to do with them? And I mean that in the meanest way possible." Jane's eyebrow raised, finding my "problem" to be weird.

"So… you're having trouble getting someone off your back? Oh, you mean that blonde girl that follows you like a pet? Well, if you want, you could-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Jane!" Suddenly, the feminine sound of a family member made us turn our heads to the source to where it came from. And… there's Jeanne…

"J-Jeanne?! What the hell are you doing?!" Jane yelled, finding what Jeanne was doing to be quite worrisome. Great, it's going to be one of those days again…

"Whatever do you mean, Jane? Is it wrong for the oldest of siblings in this household to be worried about their younger brother? How could you question the love of our family, Jane!"

"Stop with that family love crap! I don't want you to start your sentence about having some weird 'brother-problem-detector', crap! And plus, why the hell are you trying to enter the house through the window?! We have a door!" Since this was Jeanne, she somehow has this… weird feeling that she calls it, that makes her know when I'm having trouble; whether it's emotional or physical…

"Well, this was the quickest way of entering the room, Jane! Now, if you excuse me," Climbing through the window, she somehow made her entrance into the room to be flexible. "Jaune-Jaune, mind explaining to your dear oldest sister as to why you're having trouble with Marie? I thought you two were getting along nicely!"

"You're talking about a one-sided relationship that I don't want to be part of! I never asked her to keep following me! And what's with that-"

"Now, now, Jaune, you can't make it seem like Marie is some sort of nuisance to you! You're possibly her first friend, so why not try to get along with one another? She's a really nice girl, Jaune." Hearing "nice" and "girl" made me roll my eyes. I've been here before, and I don't want to be part of that anymore!

"She's annoying! I don't want her to be part of-" Before I could say anything else, I felt two arms suddenly drop on my shoulders from behind me. Recognizing that they were Jeanne's, I knew that something was wrong. She was just in front of me a second ago, so how could she have possibly gotten behind me so fast? Oh wait, I forgot that they were accustomed to their… 'powers'.

"Now, Jaune, I don't want you to turn around and see me, okay? It's really not nice to speak about someone so rudely when they're showing care towards you," When I looked at Jane, I could see fear in her eyes. And so… whatever she's seeing behind me… is probably the Devil. "So, Jaune, please remember that the ones that show you care are the ones who are the closest of friends. And if not friends, they are the closest to becoming friends! I can tell when you tried took Raphtalia to the nurse's office, Jaune." Okay, now that got me freaked out..

"H-how did you know about that?" With how dangerous Jeanne is right now, it'll be stupid to pretend that I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Oh, I know about _everything_ when it comes to family, Jaune. It's best to not question it, okay? Now, I want you to go to your room, have some pleasant dreams because it's too dark out, and think about your relationship with Marie, okay? You too, Jane, you should have some pleasant dreams, too. Oh, I don't want to hear _anything_ about giving tips to telling some to get lost, okay?" As I was still looking at Jane, she quickly nods her head before rushing out to her room.

Normally, Jeanne D'Arc is an angel…

But this Jeanne… was surely the Devil.

* * *

Another day. Another good day to be in school.

Except it's not.

"Jaune, are you okay?" Standing beside me, was Marie herself, looking concerned for some reason. Whether she was concerned or not, I didn't care. I just want to hurry and get away from her.

"...Yes, Marie, I am perfectly fine." Her concerned expression only furthers. Seriously, why must she continue to worry about me? Well, now that I think about it, everything that's been happening to me was because of _her_ bad luck power thing. But, I'll hold that as a theory. Now, if that's correct, then, no matter where I go, whether if it's away from her, I will continue to live my life in bad luck. And if it's not true… then, I hate my life for all it's worth.

"Jaune… is there something wrong? You can talk to me, right? We're friends, remember?" I don't remember ever saying that we were friends. Why does she continue to insist that we're friends? I've been showing signs that I don't like her, so why does she continue to follow me? There was a brief instance where her hair had suddenly turned white, and then back to normal. That white hair wasn't hers.

"...Nothing's wrong, Marie. Just don't worry about me, and worry about yourself, okay?" As we were walking towards the gates of the school, I've noticed that people had been getting out of our way for some reason. No one here had a familiar face, and they continued to let us pass… what's going on?

"...Okay." When she responded, I looked to my left and down at her. I wasn't able to see her expression anymore because of her bangs, but I could tell that she was feeling nervous for some reason. The way she's rubbing her arm is showing all of the facts.

I was surprised to see that there wasn't a single word said from the people who stared at us nervously. No laughing, and no snickering. Nothing was heard from them. Nothing familiar at that fact. But as we managed to get passed them, and into the school, I noticed that Marie was still looking nervous. But, this time, I was able to see her saddened expression. It was… almost torturous to see her like that.

Why was it that I must have a human heart?

"Marie, why are you looking like that?" As I stopped in the hallway, she stopped as well. It was as if she was connected to me, she stopped as well. Great, now I feel even more creeped out. But, when I called her out, she seemed to jump a bit.

"W-what do you mean, Jaune? I'm fine." Averting her eyes from me isn't helping the one-sided thought of "I'm fine".

"You sure don't look like it. What, did those people do something to you? Well, if they did, then you should probably ignore them. Showing despair is exactly what they want, so it's best if you just-"

"How would you know?"

"Huh?" For her to cut me off like that took me off my guard. When I fully turned my body towards her direction, I could see that the bangs of her hair was in the way of me reading her expression. I… know this kind of scene…

"Why would you know how it feels, Jaune? Why would you know the feeling of being watched as if you're something lower than others? Why… do you still act as if there's nothing wrong with that mark on you?"

"Marie, hold on, what are you saying? What mark are you talking about? And I have my own business for my own information!" I still couldn't read her expression.

"Jaune, please don't panic…" After saying that, she started to unbutton the button on her collar. While this wasn't the place to make any jokes, it was until I saw something on Marie's neck, that I wanted to throw up. It was that scar again. No, it wasn't any scar… it was a scar that was wrapped around her neck. I saw a glimpse of it when we first met… but I thought it was a simple burn mark. Why… was there a scar on her neck as if… someone had… oh, I think I'm going to hurl!

"What… what is that, Marie?! Why the hell do you have that scar?!" While I started to back away from her a bit, I noticed that she was smiling. With her bangs moved away from her face, I could see her smiling face, but not without noticing the miserable and bleak tears that were about to move down her face.

"When… we first met, Jaune, I found out that you were different from the other people that I've met. You saw my scar, and yet, you didn't find it weird. I… don't understand, Jaune, why are you making that face? Why are you… looking so scared of me? Is it… ugly, Jaune? Am I… ugly, Jaune?" She started to walk towards me, and I couldn't do anything. My back was to the wall, and I couldn't do anything but continue to look at the scar that was wrapped around her neck.

"Jaune… you still haven't told me why you understand how it feels to be watched like that. Do… people hate you, Jaune? Do people hate your own existence? Tell me, Jaune, how are you so strong? How are you strong enough to continue to look at people with those hateful eyes?" I find myself slipping down from the wall. And when she was close enough, she crawls over me, reaching for my shirt.

"Stop!" I yelled at her to stop, but her hands went straight towards my collar, slowly unbuttoning it. And when she did, I felt her cold hand slowly rub my neck.

"I'm sorry, Jaune. I didn't mean for this to happen to you. Because of me, you're going to be everyone's next target." Target?! What is she talking about?!

"Why a target?! What are you talking about?!" With her other hand, she lowered her collar some more, letting me see the scar even more.

"Ever since I was young, people hated this scar of mine. People hated me, they loathed me, they looked at me with disgust… and yet, I'm still living with this scar. And because of this scar… you're going to be hated for it, Jaune. I'm sorry." Thinking back to what she had said before, my eyes widened in fear. No. No. No!

"Are you saying that… no, I won't believe you!" Her hands were back to her side.

"I'm sorry, Jaune," Looking down for a second, and then back at me, she looked at me with tears going down her face. "But, we have a deeper connection to each other. It's okay if you don't want to tell me about your past, Jaune. Because," For some reason, her green eyes glistened. Her face, which was still driven with tears, smiled once again. "Soon, I will know all about you, and you will know all about me."

And that's… when I pushed her off of me.

And then I ran.

I ran away from her.

I didn't care where this hallway took me, I had to run away from her. She's… she's crazy! I mean, "deeper connection"? She's joking, right? I can tell that someone as stupid as her would be joking!

I ran past two girls that had red and blue hair that were tied into pigtails. They looked like twins, but I didn't care.

I ran past two girls that had loose and long black and white hair. They looked like twins, but I didn't care.

All I wanted to do was run away.

Why must my life end up being so crazy? Why must there be someone in this life of mine, that wants to ruin my life? Soon… this life of mine is going to end up being crazier. And yet, I had no way of stopping this craziness.

After running for some time, I found the males bathroom. I... need to take a breather. I need to calm down and think everything through. Entering the room, I went to the sink and turned on the faucet. Splashing water on my face, I looked to the mirror, seeing how crazy I must've looked while running. It was funny when I looked at the mirror. All I could see was my own head in the reflection.

"Look at you, running away from a stupid girl, Jaune. It was a bad idea to come to this school, and you knew it. You… should just find a way to get the hell out of this school, Jaune. And then, you can live your life in peace and harmony. Away from others, and away from her." I told myself. To get some harmony, I needed to talk to myself to calm down. The only one that understands me… is me. As I stared down at the sink, I quietly watched the water slowly go down the drain… somehow like how my life was going.

"I'm sorry Jaune, but we won't be able to live in peace anymore…" Hearing that familiar voice, I looked up to see Marie standing next to me in the reflection of the mirror. But before I could say anything, she wiped what appeared to be white spots on the mirror, and what I saw was… unnerving.

A similar scare that was wrapped around Marie's neck… was wrapped around mine.

And to that, I quickly ran to the closest toilet and started to puke. And all the while, I felt someone's cold hands wrap around my back…

"I'm sorry, Jaune."


End file.
